Human
by Logan27
Summary: One-shot. Uhura's surprised at how human Spock can be. Post Into Darkness.


Nyota Uhura had just finished her shift, walking down the corridor in the USS Enterprise when she saw Captain Kirk with a man walking at his side. A split second observation suggested to her that it was Spock with the gate, stature and presence that the man had but after looking once more, she saw that it couldn't be. This man had a scruffy jaw line and the eye brows were a normal human shape not to mention the ears were rounded at the top. He didn't look like Spock but then again, he did.

She quickly caught up to them before they entered Kirk's cabin. "Captain," she said gaining his and the other man's attention. At this close range, she could clearly see the one accompanying Jim. He was wearing clothes similar to the ones they'd dawned when going after Kahn on Kronos. At first he was avoiding her gaze. He was looking off anywhere else but when she didn't say anything, he looked up. In that one instant a feeling collided in her stomach. Those eyes. There was no missing them.

"Spock?" She asked. Kirk suddenly became alarmed and pulled her into his cabin with them as though he didn't want anyone else to hear what she'd just said or notice anything. He quickly shut the door behind her. Was this some sort of secret?

"No one else recognized you. I wouldn't even have known who you were. How the hell did she?" Kirk gestured to her.

"I believe your answer lies with the human saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul'. Not a colloquial phrase I understand very well as the eyes do not convey-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. You look at her the way you do and it clicked. Got it."

"Why-?" Uhura couldn't really finish her question. She was too busy staring at her, for lack of a better term, boyfriend. His eye brows were thick and dark. More than normal. They almost lent a sinister effect to his face. His law line was filled in with dark scruff and his hair was brushed back, even shaped in some areas. Over all, he looked incredibly attractive. His eyes, nose and mouth were the same but everything else was completely different. If he hadn't looked at her with those dark browns, it wouldn't have occurred to her.

She stepped forward without saying anything else and put a hand to the side of his face. She ran it up his cheek, feeling the stubble and then to his ear. Upon getting towards the top of it, Uhura found that where her fingers should have felt the rounded curve she saw, they followed an invisible edge further up to a point she couldn't see. They had some how found a way to make his ears appear normal without actually taking anything off. His real ear was still in place but you couldn't see it. What was this?

"We need him to appear human. And we can't have anyone on the ship recognizing him." Kirk explained.

"Why not?"

When Spock answered her, it seemed so odd to hear his voice coming from a man she didn't completely recognize. "No one can know that I am there." Where was 'there'?

"And," Jim added, "we think there's a mole on the ship. Someone's been slipping information for the past few missions. So, the less the crew knows, the better."

"Including me?" Uhura asked.

Her Captain nodded.

"Okay," she accepted that they couldn't tell her everything but she did need to know a few things. "How long's the mission?" she asked Spock.

"Approximately three point seven four days." Spock put a hand on each of her hips. "Don't worry, Nyo-"

"And how dangerous is it?" She cut him off looking over at Kirk.

"Not very. He'll be home before ya know it."

Uhura looked at Spock once more. "No one's going to believe he's human. His whole demeanor not to mention vocabulary screams that he's something else."

Kirk looked at Spock and when the Vulcan looked back at him, Kirk nodded as if to say 'go ahead'.

The air seemed to change around them. Uhura's hands had slid down so that they were on Spock's chest while his were still at her waist but his very essence took change as he looked at her. There was a light and playfulness in his eyes. All of the sudden, he cracked a smile. Every expression he was making wasn't subtle like it would normally be. It was fully animated with humanity.

"Don't you trust me?" His diction slung into what she might hear from someone like Kirk. Gone was the seriousness and the rigid stance. No stern look or guarded features. He was someone completely different. He was demonstrating his point by teasing her in a boyishly joyful way. A short laugh escaped his lips and his grin curled up even further. She'd never seen anything like this come from him. He had laugh lines that she'd never known his face could make.

"And when I do get back," he looked down to her lips with the most suggestive smolder, "we'll, uh, debrief." With that, he kissed her and a heat flashed across her lower abdomen.

God, this was hot, she thought. Spock was kissing her with the passion he normally would but with the facial hair and being that she knew Jim Kirk was standing not three feet away, it was so foreign. The hunger in the lip lock was intoxicating but it didn't last long. Spock drew back and has his mouth open as he breathed heavily, the corners still crooked up. His eyes bored into hers saying that he was a man dying of thirst in the desert and she was the water. He was conveying all the dirty little thoughts a human man would in that stare. But then, in an instant, he righted himself, his expression returned to one of passivity and he looked back to an amused Kirk.

"Yeah, that'll about do it." The captain wanted to laugh and was trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile from his face. They'd proven their point. Spock could definitely act one hundred percent human.

With that, Uhura shook her head and turned to leave and was walking out the door when something smacked her butt causing her to squeal. Upon turning around in the hallway to look back in she saw that Spock's features were lit up again and he wigged his now full eye brows at her. Kirk burst out into a cackle that he couldn't control and then the door shut between them leaving Uhura standing in the corridor alone. She stared at the door in astonishment for a few seconds with a furious blush on her face.

To think that all this time, her serious and intellectual half vulcan could shift back a couple hundred stages in evolution and become a complete human dog. And you just know that Kirk had helped him with it.

Walking away toward her own quarters, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Spock would keep this appearance for a short time after he returned.


End file.
